Xcution
is a secret organization of Fullbringers operating in the Human World. Overview Xcution comes across as a secret society. There is no official hierarchy within the organization, but it seems that Kūgo Ginjō holds more power than the average member. New members are recruited by current members who approach them and persuade them into joining.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 4-7 The process of contacting the organization is intricate and secretive and can only be achieved by means delivered by the organization.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, pages 1-2 The members of Xcution wish to return to being normal Humans, and in order to do so they must give their powers to the exact opposite of them, someone with both Human and Shinigami powers. It is to that end that they wish to aid Ichigo Kurosaki in regaining his Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 13-15 This is later proven to be a lie. The members of Xcution used Shūkurō Tsukishima's "Book of the End" Fullbring to convince themselves of this lie to lower suspicion from their targets while further their true goal of increasing their powers rather than removing them.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, pages 6 In order to do so, they trained Ichigo so they could steal his powers to increase their own. Also, they appear to see themselves as superior to normal humans thanks to these abilites. Headquarters Located within one of the many districts of Naruki City, the series of inconspicuous residential apartments that comprise building 1 of block 7, currently forms the primary base of operations for the organization when conducting matters pertaining to the restoration of Ichigo Kurosaki's powers. Despite the dilapidated condition of the structures exterior and the majority of its relative interior, the building actually houses a substantial yet meticulously concealed and well furnished room upon its third floor, which is only accessible through the correct application of Xcution's distinctive calling card in conjunction with a complex keypad after the prior entry of a predetermined code. The spacious room immediately behind this deceptive outer shell is achieved only through the demolition of much of the adjacent areas, specifically the five rooms to the left and the right, as well as the three floors both above and below. This significant reconstruction and the lavish furnishings which fill it, including a fully functioning bar and various other items of expensive furniture, are made possible by Yukio.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, pages 10-17 Xcution had a "spare" hideout, which they switched to after Tsukishima fought them at their main base and massive damage came to it.Bleach manga; Chapter 447, page 12 It was at this base that Ichigo Kurosaki completed his Fullbring in his second round of training with Kūgo. Lastly, Kūgo had prepared a third base, unbeknownst to the other members of Xcution, in case Tsukishima ever found the other two bases. Unlike the previous two bases, this base was nothing more than an old, boarded up, abandoned building.Bleach manga; Chapter 454, pages 3-4 Using the tracker on Kūgo, however, Yukio learned the location of this base.Bleach manga; Chapter 454, page 15 Known Members Former Members Associates References Navigation Category:Organizations